Overseer Feature
The Overseer Feature was introduced with the Blood of Luclin expansion to allow a player to "recruit and send agents to do your bidding and earn rewards!" Accessing the Overseer Feature To access the Overseer Feature, click the EQ2 button, then select Overseer. Overseer Starter Packs Depending on which version of the Blood of Luclin Expansion one purchases, different Overseer Starter Packs will be available via /claim. Claim the packs you have available, noting that some are "One Per Character" while others are single claim only. It's probably best to concentrate the single claim items on the toon you will be playing most often. NOTE: "An Overseer's First Agents" can also be obtained from Maesy Colmiter in Sanctus Seru. Blood of Luclin Standard Expansion * Overseer Starter Pack (/claim, Promotions) Blood of Luclin Collector's Expansion * Overseer Starter Pack (/claim, Promotions) * Blood of Luclin: Collector's Overseer Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) Blood of Luclin Premium Expansion * Overseer Starter Pack (/claim, Promotions) * Blood of Luclin: Collector's Overseer Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) * Blood of Luclin: Premium Overseer Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) * Premium Overseer Adventures Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) Blood of Luclin Family & Friends Expansion * Overseer Starter Pack (/claim, Promotions) * Blood of Luclin: Collector's Overseer Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) * Blood of Luclin: Premium Overseer Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) * Premium Overseer Adventures Pack (/claim, Blood of Luclin) Getting Started # Unpack Overseer Starter Pack #* The Overseer mission Become an Overseer! will automatically be added to the Overseer window. #* You will have to right-click on Sergeant Marcus Carpenter to add him to the Agents list in the Overseer window. #* Click the mission name to see its details. file:Overseer Starter.png # Set up your mission #* Drag an agent from your Agent List on the left to the empty block under Form Your Party. #* Later, there will be more considerations in selecting one or more agents for a mission and setting up bonuses and mishaps. For now, just drag Sergeant Marcus Carpenter into the empty block. (You can also double click the agent to save time) # Click the Start Quest button. #* This initial quest is very fast, it will complete in a few seconds. # Click the Complete Quest button. #* You will receive a reward, in this case Overseer's Second Agent! #* Unpack to receive the mission Continue Overseeing Your Agents and a new agent, Young Michem. #* Right-click and add Young Michem to your Agent list. # Set up your new mission. #* This time there are two empty blocks under Form Your Party. #* Drag Sergeant Marcus Carpenter to one box, and Young Michem to the other # Click the Start Quest button. #* The second quest is also very fast, it will complete in a few seconds. # Click the Complete Quest button. #* You will receive a reward, in this case Overseer Quests #* Unpack to receive two new missions, Lord Sellwin's Locket and Rescue Captain Wilcox #* You earn the Achievement Welcome, Overseer. # Unpack any other Overseer packs you have from /claim and add new agents to the Agents List. Overseer Window Details file:Overseer Window Details.png As you progress to completing more Overseer Missions, you will gain more options to help you control how successful the mission may be. Agent Traits Legendary, Fabled, and Celestial Agents will have special Traits. These are displayed as icons beside each agent in the Agent List. You can hover over the icons to get a tooltip telling you what that Trait is. In the Overseer Mission Details, under Agents Required there may be some Traits shown either with a green border or with a red border. Green-bordered Traits are those which are beneficial to this Mission, and which may increase your chance of a bonus reward. Red-bordered Traits are detrimental to this Mission and will increase your chance of having a Mishap. To get the best results, you will want to select Agents that have beneficial Traits for this Mission (i.e., Traits that match the green-bordered Traits in the Mission window). If you do not have an Agent that has an appropriate Trait, you may select a different Agent, including agents that have no Traits. You will probably want to avoid using an Agent for this Mission that has one or more Traits that match the red-bordered Traits in the Mission window, as they will decrease your chance of success. Bonus Chance At the bottom of the Mission window on the left is Bonus Chance. This is the chance the Mission may reward you with an Overseer Bonus Reward Crate in addition to the regular Overseer Reward Crate. Selecting Agents with beneficial Traits for the mission can boost your Bonus Chance. To further increase your Bonus Chance, click the small shield with the green cross. This will allow you to select a Mercenary from your collection. These must be Mercenaries for whom you have unlocked the Hire Anywhere ability. Mishap Chance At the bottom of the Mission window on the right is Mishap Chance. This is the chance the Mission may fail, meaning that you get no reward, and the Agent(s) that were assigned to this Mission will suffer a Mishap. Selecting Agents with detrimental Traits for the mission can make a Mishap more likely. To reduce your Mishap Chance, click the small shield with the green cross. This will allow you to select a Familiar from your collection. Different Familiars will have more effect in lowering your Mishap Chance. Obtaining New Agents New agents drop as possible rewards in a number of loot chests from various activities, including Overseer Reward Crates and Empyral Mission Reward Crates. Celestial Agents *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Traits: Charming, Cunning *Klirgain the Mangler -- Traits: Dexterous, Focused *Velun Punox -- Traits: Devoted, Diplomatic *Xiang Jie -- Traits: Cautious, Intelligent Fabled Agents *Councilor Wrathburn -- Traits: Persuasive, Sly *Gretacia Windsong -- Traits: Devoted, Noble *King Grorlif -- Traits: Cunning, Lucky *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Traits: Focused, Sly *Mingla Gelfshir -- Traits: Vigilant, Wise *Morlin Val'Sara -- Traits: Honest, Noble Legendary Agents *Druid Ellanha -- Trait: Wise *Garick the Mad -- Trait: Tough *Kror McKroffan -- Trait: Strong *Magnus Frostheart -- Trait: Tough *Mina Szekle -- Trait: Agile *Morac the Builder -- Trait: Strong *Rittan D'Sal -- Trait: Agile *Rosamond -- Trait: Lucky Treasured Agents *Bladimir Black *Cleric Sararah *Doric Silverhew *Galen Stormwolf *Garith Oldfoe *Grumpy Little Stelve *Inquisitor L'Morr *Milo Burningsun *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter *Selmo Koriat *Wizard Flurggledim *Young Michem Obtaining New Overseer Missions New Overseeer Missions drop as possible rewards in a number of loot chests from various activities, including Overseer Reward Crates and Empyral Mission Reward Crates. You can have many more Missions than you will be allowed to see in any given day (Mishaps are a little different). The server pushes down up to seven Missions daily. Unless you have a Mishap mission, that's all you get for that day, so you may need to re-run a few missions to get in the ten total you are allowed daily. If you second-guess and decide to cancel a Mission so that you can assign different Agent(s), the canceled Mission still counts against your 10-per-day total, and if you reassign Agent(s) and start that same Mission again, it counts as if it were a new Mission. Mishap Missions occur when the RNG roll and your Mishap Chance collide. If a Mishap occurs, the server will assign a Mishap Mission to you. If you sort the Agent List by Mishap, Agents benched due to Mishaps will appear, and may be used as the rescuee in a Mishap Mission. Even though Mishap Missions have long timers, they don't offer rewards similar to regular long-timer Missions. However, you should get your captured agent back when the quest completes (unless there's another mishap). Overseer Mission Rewards Celestial Mission Rewards Overseer Reward Crate (Version 10) (\aITEM 1559480506 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) Mythical Mission Rewards Overseer Reward Crate (Version 4) (\aITEM 737474604 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) Fabled Mission Rewards Overseer Reward Crate (Version 7) (\aITEM -1291998826 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 8) *Eliminate Venekor (10:00:00) *Retrieval for the Crown (10:00:00) *Save the Vision of Vox (10:00:00) *The Word of Thule (10:00:00) *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties (10:00:00) Legendary Mission Rewards Overseer Reward Crate (Version 1) (\aITEM 1875796737 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 2) *Convince the Guardians (5:00:00) *Exact Revenge on the Drakota (5:00:00) *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro (5:00:00) *Recover the Stolen Scrolls (5:00:00) *Save the Valkyrie Princess (5:00:00) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 5) (\aITEM -2118122963 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 4) *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot (2:30:00) *Liberate Lady Laravale (2:30:00) *The Throne of Emperor Fyst (2:30:00) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 8) (\aITEM 415847319 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 7) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon (3:30:00) *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling (3:30:00) *Save Orxilia Calogn (3:30:30) Treasured Mission Rewards Overseer Reward Crate (Version 2) (\aITEM -546330097 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 9) *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai (2:00:00) *Save Lira Singebellows (2:00:00) *The Thexian Wizard's Wand (2:00:00) *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow (2:00:00) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 3) (\aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 6) *A Dark Ceremony (1:00:00) *Eliminate the Gang Lord (1:00:00) *Keeper for the Keep (1:00:00) *Lord Sellwin's Locket (1:00:00) *Rescue Captain Wilcox (1:00:00) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 6) (\aITEM 1088316260 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 9) (\aITEM -1469539687 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 1) *Captured in Bramble Woods (1:30:00) *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern (1:30:00) *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftain (1:30:00) *Thexian Treasure (1:30:00) *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place (1:30:00) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 11) (\aITEM 1125905033 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) Overseer Reward Crate (Version 12) (\aITEM -1362099640 -1338959770:Overseer Reward Crate\/a) Treasured Mishap Mission Rewards Overseer Reward Crate (Version 3) (\aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 6) *Arrow to the Knee (4:00:00) *Ax to the Skull (6:00:00) *Captured by Goblins (6:00:00) *Captured by Tier'Dal (6:00:00) *Captured by Wood Elves (6:00:00) *Mace to the Elbow (6:00:00) *Scorched by Elementals (6:00:00) * Possible bonus: Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 8) *Caught in a Trap (6:00:00) Erollisi Missions These missions are only available during the annual Erollisi Day celebrations Overseer Reward Crate (Version 3) (\aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) *Overseer Quest: Thralg's Bejeweled Cutlass (0:30:00) *Overseer Quest: Thralg's Mad Grobb Grog (0:30:00) *Overseer Quest: Thralg's Trained Monkey (0:30:00) *Overseer Quest: Thralg's Blessed Cologne (0:30:00) *Overseer Quest: Delivery of Thralg's Affection (1:00:00) Brewday Missions These missions are only available during the annual Brewday celebrations Overseer Reward Crate (Version 3) (\aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a) *Overseer Quest: Altar Addition: Grikbar Prayer Necklace (0:30:00) (also rewards Grikbar Kobold Plushie) *Overseer Quest: Altar Addition: Umbrite Icon of Brell (0:30:00) (also rewards Maldura Warboar) *Overseer Quest: Altar Addition: Deep Muse Prayers (0:30:00) *Overseer Quest: Altar Addition: Sabertooth Runic Totem (0:30:00) (also rewards Krirr Brewmuzzle agent) *Overseer Quest: Altar Addition: Terrok Chant Stone (1:00:00) (also rewards Terrok Grunt Bugbear Illusion) Other Missions, Reward Undetermined Credits Category:SOE/DBG Credits DBGCommunityNews Category:Blood of Luclin Category:EverQuest II